jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Judy Carmichael
Judy Carmichael (November, 27 1952 - )Judy Carmichael Biography Oldies.com - Source: The Encyclopedia of Popular Music by Colin Larkin is a Grammy®-nominated Jazz pianist and vocalist who is one of the few jazz pianists honored as a Steinway Artist.Steinway ArtistsGrammy nominated jazz pianist Judy Carmichael to perform Nov 14 at Cleveland State, Cleveland Daily Banner, November 10, 2011 She specializes in a rare form of pre-1950's jazz, stride piano, where the pianist plays the bass line of the music with their left hand.Judy Carmichael AllMusic.comChronicle by Nadine Brozan, New York Times, September 12, 1996About Judy Carmichael JudyCarmichael.comand swing jazz. :"What made me unusual when I started doing that was that all the people playing stride were big men, and I was a surfer girl from California," she told the New York Times.Chronicle by Nadine Brozan, New York Times, September 12, 1996 Video:Judy Carmichael. Honeysuckle Rose Carolina Shout; 1983 Americas Music-3 Video:Judy Carmichael Video:Tanglewood Jazz Festival - Judy Carmichael "Jazz Inspired" In 1980, Carmichael made her recording debut on Progressive with "Two-Handed Stride," which was nominated for GRAMMY® award. She has gone on to record eleven albums to date. She released four albums in the 1980s, five in the 1990s.Current discography at AllMusic.com Two have been for larger labels. The majority are released on her private C&D PRODUCTIONS label. Her Southern Swing in 2008 was recorded live at the Wangaratta Festival of Jazz.Come and Get It (Album), 2008, liner notes on JudyCarmichael.com. Carmichael was born Judith Lea Hohenstein in suburban Southern California on November 27, 1952 Corrected by Artist.About Judy Carmichael JudyCarmichael.comJudy Carmichael - AllMusic.com. Carmichael was taught piano by her mother beginning around age 4. She performed for vocalist Jo Stafford when she was just 10 years old.Judy Carmichael Biography Oldies.com - Source: The Encyclopedia of Popular Music by Colin Larkin She began playing piano as a child. Her love of Ragtime began when her grandfather offered $50 to his first grandchild who could play "Maple Leaf Rag." :"My grandfather said he'd give $50 to any of his grandchildren who could play 'Maple Leaf Rag,'"Miss Carmichael told the New York Times in 1982. "I told my piano teacher that I wanted to learn it, but she refused to teach it to me. She said I wasn't good enough. So I taught myself. I learned it note by note. As soon as I'd learned it, I played it for my grandfather, took the $50 and quit taking lessons."AND WHERE ONE WOMAN IS PLAYING STRIDE PIANO,John S. Wilson, New York Times, November 15, 1982. Her first professional gig happened at age 19 when a friend told her about a gig on a boat in Newport (CA) harbor. She subbed and played weekends on the ship. * Carnegie Hall, New York City * Jazz Festival 2008 BrazilJazzTimes - Judy Carmichael Artist Page * Jazz at Lincoln Center's Fats Waller FestivalJazzTimes - Judy Carmichael Artist Page * Peggy Guggenheim Museum, Venice, Italy * Tanglewood Jazz FestivalJazzTimes - Judy Carmichael Artist Page * 92d Street Y's Jazz in July92d Street Y's Jazz in July, John S. WIlson, New York Times, July 31, 1986 * Rod Stewart * Robert Redford * President Bill Clinton * Gianni Agnelli * Joel Grey * Michael Feinstein * Dick Hyman * Marcus Roberts * Steve Ross * The Smothers Brothers Carmichael often performs alone, but has also performed as the Judy Carmichael Trio and the Judy Carmichael Quintet most often with jazz traditionalist saxophonist Michael Hashim of the Widespread Jazz Orchestra, and guitarist Chris Flory, who has also been a member of Scott Hamilton's jazz combo. Other sidemen who have appeared with her: * Red Callender * Freddie Greene * Harold Jones * Marshall Royal * Jeff Rupert Carmichael has authored two books on stride piano: Her arrangement of the song "Ain't Misbehaving" also appears in an anthology of Jazz Standards : * Steinway & Sons VOL 4: Piano Stylings of the Great Standards - Ain't MisbehavingSteinway & Sons VOL 4: Piano Stylings of the Great Standards, Ekay Music, Inc. † Via Amazon.com and its partners. A portion of the proceeds from each sale benefits the JazzSkool.org project. Judy Carmichael is a prolific author, with numerous articles about jazz music, history, and culture that appear in JazzWeek and elsewhere. Carmichael is also the nationally-syndicated host of Judy Carmichael’s Jazz Inspired, a National Public Radio show that debuted in 1993 and broadcast on over 170 stations throughout North America. It is also broadcast on Sirius/XM Satellite Radio's NPR NOW Channel and abroad. The show celebrated its 20th anniversary in 2013About Judy Carmichael JudyCarmichael.com. Judy has interviewed numerous celebrities, including: *An interview with Raiders of the Lost Ark actress Karen Allen *Actor Chevy Chase *Jazz legend Tony Bennett *Rock pianist Billy Joel *Actor John Lithgow *Actor/Director/Producer Robert Redford *Academy Award®-winning Best Actor F. Murray Abraham and many more. Category:Carmichael, Judy Category:Stride Piano Category:Piano Category:Pianists Category:Ragtime Category:Ragtime musicians Category:Ragtime Piano Category:Ragtime pianists Category:Births 1952